SuperLock
by PlayGirlKitty
Summary: Au!Verse. John is a Hunter, but he doesn't want know about the demons and Angels part of it. He just wants his friends safe. So what happens, when John and Sherlock are called in for a case and Its something supernatural? What will John do, when he finds out that Demons are after his friends? Call the Winchesters of course! (Discontinued until further notice)
1. John is a Hunter?

**I have had this in my head, a cross-over with sherloc (TV series/BBC series) and Supernatural. and my computer as slow as fuck, so... yeah.**

 **main parings, incase you care:**

 **JohnLock (John/Sherlock)**

 **Destiel (Dean/Castiel)**

 **Sabriel (Sam/Gabriel)**

 **Sastiel (Sam/Casitel) (You need to SQUINT to see it)**

 **Cobby (Crowley/Bobby) (I don't care what you think, I like it) (Only light)**

 **And lets go shall we?**

XXOOXXOOXXOO

*With John* *no ones pov*

It was a normal day for john. No case, so far, so Sherlock was doing some experiments, and John was reading the news paper. Suddenly, a ring echoed throughout the shared flat.

"Get that, will you john" It wasn't a question, so John just sighed and silently put his paper down to get the phone. The phone was on the fireplace, so it wasn't a far walk.

Picking it up, he answered it.

"Hello?"

" _John? This is Lestrade. Another case that seems right up your ally_."

"Right, I'll tell Sherlock." And with that, he hanged up.

Deciding to give the Phone to Sherlock, he walked over to The Consenting detective and put his hand out with the phone.

"Lestrade said we got a case. Its up our ally."

That got his attention. He got up and put on his coat and scarf. It was a bit chilly, but it didn't bother the doctor.

They walked to the place that Lestrade said for them to go. He texted the place and it wasn't that far, only a few blocks.

When they got there, It was apparently a mass genocide. Over twenty people died. Cuts, and stabs in the necks and bodies. Some were impaled. And some had their eyes burnt out. John recognized the stabs to the necks, and the eyes being burnt out.

 _God no. Not this. Really? Here? Oh my lord, why?_

John sighed and looked around. He saw a white powder. He sniffed it and cringed. Sulfur. That meant one thing. Demons. Just Great.

Sherlock was having a field day. But he was also very confused, trying to figure everything out. There were people who were obviously very well off, and some were not so the same. He looked over to John who was on his phone.

"John, what do you make of this?" He asked. John looked up, surprised. He seemed to hesitate, and he shook his head.

"I got nothing-" Sherlock stopped his train of thought.

"No, you know something. You hesitated to say something. It also seems you know why, but you either don't want to say, or your blackmailed not to say. So tell us. What happened?"

John sighed. Sherlock can always deduce him. Shouldn't of tried to lie. Anderson, Sally and Lestrade all looked at him, with something of betrayal, maybe? He took a big breath.

"You want to know what I think? You want my honest answer?" Everyone nodded. Sherlock has a slight sad glint to his eyes, john noted. He was going to be put into the mad house for say this.

"Fine. Demons. Most likely Demons and Angels. How I know, and why I think this? Easy. Sulfur. Sulfur is the excess of the Black smoke which is demons. They can possess a human, like a ghost in a way. How I think Angels, is that they eyes are burned. Angels true forms are so bright, that they burn the eyes what ever lays eyes on them.

"Not only that, angels can burn the Demon inside the Human its possessing, also killing the human in the process, causing the Eyeless bodies over there. There could be rouge angels, as only an Angel Blade can kill another Angel. But there is the holy fire, which can also kill an Angel.

"But I wasn't here to witness it go down, so this is all what I got by looking around. Why I think Angels are here, is because Demons wont go against Other demons, Unless they hate each other, or they went rouge like the 'Rouge Angels'. Now have I made ANY sense at all?" John finished looking around. Lestrade was trying to process everything. Anderson and Sally looked at him as if he made it all up. And Sherlock's expression was unreadable.

"It makes sense. thinking about it and putting it together, it fits perfectly. But why would angels be here fighting Demons? Angels are supposed to be helping humans right? Why Would they kill humans? they should know that demons are possessing the humans, right?" Sherlock asked, interested in Johns 'Speculation'.

"Oh, Angels don't serve man. They're the "Warriors of the Lord". Or something along those lines. Even guardian Angels fight." John said. Talking to his Nephews and Castiel really helps sometimes. "Usually, I just refer to them as Feathery arseholes. Because they only care about themselves. They don't know the emotions we humans have."

"And you know this How?!" Anderson asked, Almost disbelievingly.

"I have nephews, who are in the middle of a fight between Micheal and Lucifer. Literally." And he wasn't joking. He Is worried sick over the kids.

"What do you mean, 'in the middle' of the 'fight'?" Sally asked, crossing her arms. John laughed slightly, and smiled, but the smiled turned into a frown.

"My nephews, Sam and Dean, are the vessels for Lucifer and Micheal. Lucifer is having a big temper tantrum, and Micheal is trying to stop him... or something along those lines." He paused, Inhaling before continuing. "If Lucifer gets Sam, and Micheal gets Dean, then one of them will surely die. Dean is considering it, but Sam is going to continue to say no. An angel needs the vessel to say yes, so they can possess them."

Lestrade finally snaps out of his thinking daze. "Well, okay. If what you said is correct, what do we tell the press?"

John shrugged, but then thought of something. "Maybe the 'killer' lured them all here, tied them up and killed them is different ways? But the killer also died by... I don't know... An accident?" John asked, Thinking about it. I did sound somewhat believable.

"Yes, I say that is what you should tell the press!" Sherlock walked up to John and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Now how about we go back. I'm sure Lestrade has got this." Sherlock gives Lestrade a look, and Lestrade gives the same look back.

John noticed and thought to himself _well, it looks like I'm taking a trip to the insane asylum. Great. Demons are all over the place, the boys are going to need support, and I'm in the mental asylum. Then again, I do talk to myself, but that's normal for someone who is bored out of their mind when not on case. Sherlock does it._

When they got back the the flat, John decided to confront Sherlock.

"So when am I being taken to the Mental Hospital?" Sherlock looked up confused.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Sherlock. You, Lestrade, Anderson, Sally, you all think I'm absolutely bonkers, don't you? I mean, Demons, Angels. Who is going to believe something like that?" Sherlock gave him a weird look.

"You believe in it. And I believe you." John gave him a look that said _I-don't-believe-you._

Suddenly a familiar tune of 'Cherry pie' by warrant comes from his pocket. Dean.

"Hey Dean, what do you want?"

"Uncle john? Hey, do you think me and Sammy can come over for a while? "

"Why? Whats happened? Are you boys hurt?"

"No, we're fine. Its just that We're going to need all the help we can get with facing Lucifer. And you might want to know what the plan is in detail."

"Okay... But dean you hate airplanes."

"Yeah, but we're getting a lift from a friend."

"Oh? You mean Castiel?"

" _No he's still human. We have another friend_." And with that, he hang up. John looked at his phone with confused look and turned to Sherlock.

"Well, looks like you about to meet the Winchesters. They're coming over." Sherlock gave him a confused look.

"Well do they know where we live?"

"Yep. Castiel brought them over once. It was after a case, while you were asleep for a few days, and they only popped over for a quick hello and to explain the situation. But as Castiel turned human, they're getting here with another friend." John said, not noticing that a certain Demon came behind him.

"And that would be me." John jumped and turned around to see the King of the crossroads demon smiling at him, with Sam, Dean, bobby and Castiel around him.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

 **Sorry that this was so LONG. But Next chapter will follow on with this. But If your confused, The Winchesters aren't actually Johns Nephews. Its just that their dad (John Wincester) Knew john (Watson). Like bobby is their adopted father, even if they aren't actually related. Do you understand? I know its confusing. PM me if you need any more explaining.**

 **Thanks for reading, comments will help. :)**


	2. Bring in the Demon!

Okay, So you guys can help me with a better name. I can't think of one that isn't cheesy.

But I had a slight need to write Johnlock and the other ships, so yeah, have fun.

*Also, This is technically set before Gabriel dies. But they have met Crowley. (And Cas is Human). Basically, Thing from the future are happening in the past (?). I'm on S5. almost on S6. But because of a friend, I know stuff (Spoilers). GODVERDAMN HER!

Anyway~

Not only that above, but some people will act a bit OOC. (mainly john, but this is an AU) and I have no Beta, so this will be a bit..off?

XXOOXXOOXXOO

Castiel was the one who was trying to everyone from having panic attacks.

"Dean, Calm down. Freaking out will not help. Sam, thank you for staying calm. Bobby, stop trying to kill Crowley. John, Please help me here!"

"I'll calm Bobby." I said, getting up and going over to Bobby, who was trying to kill the 'King Of The Crossroads', and Bobby was succeeding at it. That is kinda a bad thing.

"Bobby, You need Crowley to get back. You know what Dean is like with planes. And can you use magic? Can you teleport? No. so I suggest you stop right now. If you really want, I'll use a binding spell on him." I put a hand on Bobby's shoulder, and I felt him tense. I sighed, I really didn't want to use brute force.

"Bobby, Don't make me use force now." That made him get off of Crowley. Said Demon was on the floor wheezing. I pat his shoulder and had my hand out to help him up. He took it, and dusted himself off, staying in front me, as Bobby was right behind me.

"Okay, so you might want to explain the situation now that we're all hopefully calm?" I ask, Looking around.

Castiel was sitting in Deans lap, who was sitting in Sherlock's normal seat. Its big enough for two, so there was not much complaint except from the small grumbling. (Castiel says it to keep dean there, but I doubt that). Sam was in the middle of Crowley and Bobby on the small couch at the back of the room. I was standing up in front of everyone while Sherlock had my normal seat.

I explained what I had saw, and that I told Lestrade. Dean had a go at me for that one.

"Wait, so you told someone about Demons, Angels and the Apocalypse? You realize they're going to think that you're nuts, right?" I sighed and nodded.

"I gave them a fairly believable idea that they should go along with. I have the feeling that they're going to come over and try to put me in the mental hospital." Castiel gave me a weary smile.

"If that is the case, I'm sure Sam and Dean can get you out of it?"Sam agreed.

"Shouldn't be that hard. I mean, We're fighting Angels and Demons left, right and center. Getting you out of the asylum should be easy." I smiled and nodded.

"Well what ever happens, you guys need to explain yourselves." Dean and Sam looked at each other and they both made faces.

"Your going to want to sit down, love. I know that this is going to take a while" Crowley pipped up and I nodded, grabbing a wooden chair to sit on, but Sherlock took it and sat on it before I could. Damn bastard. So I sat on my chair, while Sherlock was in front of the fireplace. Dean spoke up and started

"Well, the thing is..."

 **~~~Time Skip~~~**

 **(Slight change of pov. Johns pov, different person.)**

"And so that's why we need your help." Castiel Finished. They were taking turns each explaining things, almost starting fights. Dean told us about dean going into hell and back out, Sam told us about the demon blood. We were also told that Sam release Lucifer from his cage. At this, John sighed.

"Why the fuck didn't you kick his sorry ass back in then? Dean survived Hell. Sam Survived coming down from demon blood. Bobby, well, he was able to control a stong demon that was controlling him. You guys, can do anything if you actually try. I mean, c'mon. Seriously!"

"Let me get this straight" Sherlock interrupted, "So 'Lucifer', or Satan, is out of his cage, 'God' is missing, all the 'Angels' are a mess, the 'Demons' are a mess, and you have bounty on your heads of both the Angels AND Demons? And this is a normal occurrence?" Sherlock asked, and everyone nodded. I just shrugged.

"The worst part of it, Its their JOB. Well, the Family business, but still. And I used to hunt. Although it was mostly Wendigos, ghosts, and the one-in-a-million demon, all while I was in the war. So when I was taken off, I had to recover, so I stopped for a while. Then when I met you, I stopped altogether because I have to deal with you all day." John explained. Sam Looked interested as he loved it when John told stories since He was a kid. Sherlock was shocked as any sane person would be, and Dean was paying attention, but was mostly fidgeting with Castiel on his lap.

"Right. So, what do you mean dean went to-" Sherlock was interrupted by Miss Hudson walking in, followed by Lestrade, Sally, and Anderson.

"Sherlock, what did you do this time?" Miss Hudson asked, worry written all over her old and frail face, but john got up and smiled.

"Oh, its not Sherlock this time. It's me, am I right?" John asked, looking at Lestrade who sighed, as if he didn't want to be there. Anderson was looking around, avoiding eye contact with anyone. Sally answered for them.

"Unfortunately yes. You understand that-" John cut her off by chucking some salt at Anderson who screamed and backed away. John brought Lestrade and Sally in and ran to the kitchen for the table salt. Coming back out, he heard gasps, of 'oh my lord' and 'How?' and 'Not now'. John sighed and looked at Anderson, who was glaring at everyone, mainly john, with pitch black eyes.

Sighing, as If it was a regular annoyance, he chucked more salt at him, causing him to tumble back screaming. But no black smoke was coming out of him yet, which was both good, and bad.

"John, Let me-"

"No Castiel. This isn't your fight. Let me." Acting quickly, He drew a circle around the screaming Demon. Secured to an extent, He blocked the entire room off with the salt. Being passed a spray can by Sam, he made a 'Demon Trap' and took Sherlocks' chair, who had stood up in shock, and put it i the middle of the trap. Grabbing the withering demon, he pulled him up and put him in the chair. Looking satisfied, John turned around and smiled at the Winchester Brothers.

"Please tell me you brought the stuff?"

XOOXXOOXX

Okay, Do not fret. Anderson will not die. I would not hurt any of the characters too bad, so you don't have to worry there.

If you liked it, thank you. If there is anything you think I should change, or Improve on, Tell me.

I'm sorry if this took SO long to get up. I was dealing with my other story, and Trying to fiddle with my computer. My computer continued to crash whenever I tried to type this chapter. It was annoying. I lost SO MUCH WORK. DX.

But its good now, so hope you enjoyed!


	3. AN

I know I haven't posted things in a while, but the thing is, I may have to discontinue this story, but I have a reason.

1: I have so many projects I have up and running, I've lost track of them and I just want a new, clean slate.

2: School, exams (Aka mocks and other shit) So lots of stress.

3: This account is on a 'persona' thing and I log in using Persona. So Idk what to do after that.

4: I'm rarely on Fan-fiction anymore. I'm catching up with Charmed (via Netflix), more focused on Roleplays with friends,

So I will put a 'discontinued' on my stories nearer to the time the 'persona' thing Shuts Down. and If I can't log back onto this account, Then It'll stay like that. But If I can, I'll take off the discontinued stories. But that'll mean that they'll mostly be on a Hiatus.

It doesn't help that I'm making my own story (And this is a larger project than any other project I've done) and I'm focusing on that more than anything.

Again, Really sorry about all of this. Hopefully they'll stay on Hiatus until I have the motivation to Get stuck into them. AND 9/10 IT'S MY FRIEND CREATING THE STORY. NOT ME. So... Yeah. I hate half-assing stuff. If I can't put my all into it, I feel like I've let people down. and I hate it. So, this'll go onto All of my stories AND my profile.

If worst comes to worst, I'll just delete everything and create a new slate. But that's the worst. Other than that, It'll be all over the place. Im not good when it comes to messes.


End file.
